justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Chantaje
|artist = ft. |year = 2016 |pictos = 138 (Alternate) |mode = Duet (Classic) Trio (Subway Version) |dg = / (Classic) / / (Subway Version) |pc = / (Classic) Teal Blue/Deep Fuchsia/Violet (Subway Version) |gc = / to / Magenta/Light Blue/Yellow (Subway Version) |perf = Classic Céline Baron (P1)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=4m13s Thibaut Orsoni (P2)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=1m Alternate Paola Guivel (P2)File:Paolo chantaje proof.jpg |nogm = 3 |nowc = Chantaje (Classic) ChantajeALT (Subway Version)|alt = Subway Version}} "Chantaje" by ft. is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is a duet between a woman and a man. P1 P1 has short, purple hair in a bob, and wears a yellow dress that is opened in the middle, maroon high waist shorts, black leather belts with gold rivets, and black stiletto sandals with calf-high leg straps. P2 P2 has short, black hair and a beard, and wears a black blazer, a yellow shirt, maroon pants with holes in the knees, and black and gold shoes. He resembles Maluma. At one verse, and by the end of the song, both dancers darken drastically, and the woman's hair and skirt are pink and red respectively. Chantaje Coach 1.png|P1 Chantaje Coach 2.png|P2 Alternate The Subway Version is a trio of women. P1 P1 has black hair in two pigtails, a pair of sunglasses, two golden pendants, a black and light blue collar with a matching low-necked shirt, a magenta bracelet on the right wrist, yellow high-waisted pants and black heels. P2 P2 has a violet cap over pink hair in a tail lying on the left, sunglasses, star-shaped pendants, a yellow sleevelss T-shirt with purple silhouettes of violins, two magenta macrame bracelets on her left wrist and a black watch on the right one, fuchsia pants with yellow extremities and magenta sneakers. P3 P3 has blond bobbed hair, sunglasses with a light blue frame, a magenta shirt with a black and gold necklace, a black bracelet on her left wrist, a violet skirt and black heels. ChantajeALT Coach 1.png|P1 ChantajeALT Coach 2.png|P2 ChantajeALT Coach 3.png|P3 Background Classic The background is dark red with orange squares and a circular illusion that darkens the dancers that walk into it. The scenery softly flashes red. During the chorus, in some of the larger squares, side views of the dancers' heads can be briefly seen lip-syncing "Puro, puro chantaje" while facing each other. When the dancers are at their darkest, the scenery is bright orange. Subway Version The alternate routine takes place on a subway with the coaches seated. There are posters for Just Dance 2018 ''and Just Dance 2017 as well as a missing person poster featuring the Panda from ''I Gotta Feeling. A subway transit map can also be viewed, which lights up as the routine progresses. Outside the window of the subway car, three stations can be seen at separate points in the routine, as well as a tunnel that lights up in various colors. The routine ends when the subway stops at the final station. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Scoop your right arm out while moving your legs side to side. Gold Move 2: Same as Gold Move 1 but slower and with no leg movement. Gold Move 3: *'P1:' Point your right arm to P2. *'P2:' Float out your arms. Chantaje gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Chantaje gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Chantaje_GoldMoveA.PNG|Gold Move 2 Chantaje_GoldMoveA_GIF.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Chantaje_GoldMoveB.PNG|Gold Move 3 Chantaje_GoldMoveB_GIF.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Subway Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Alternate: Gold Move 1: Throw your arms out as if to shrug when "¿Qué?" is said. P1 and P2 do this while facing P3, and P3 does this while facing P2. Gold Move 2: With your right leg slightly out, cross your wrists in front of you while angled towards the left. Gold Move 3: While turned left, punch your right arm straight up. Chantajealt_gm_1.png|Gold Move 1 Chantajealt_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 Chantajealt_gm_3.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia * Chantaje is the fifth song by Shakira in the series, after Beautiful Liar, Rabiosa, Hips Don’t Lie, and La Bicicleta. It is followed by Waka Waka (This Time for Africa). ** Chantaje is also the second song by Maluma in the series, after El Tiki. *On the cover from Ubisoft s website, P2 s glove is pink instead of purple. *The US preview is the third one in the series to show the end of the song. It is preceded by that of Je sais pas danser and followed by that of The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody). *The word " " is censored. ** Chantaje is the fifth song in which a non-English word is censored, after María, Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) and DADDY ''and ''Bonbon. It is succeeded by Despacito. *In the US preview description, Shakira s name is misspelled as "Shakir'e'". *The Subway Version routine features several Easter Eggs: ** On the left metro wall, there is a flyer that reads "Notice for missing person", with a silhouette of I Gotta Feeling; on the right wall, there are two prohibition signs with a pineapple (referencing P3 of In the Summertime) and a panda head (referencing the Panda from many routines of the franchise). ** In the chorus, some parts of the background from Summer Sweetie can be seen through the windows. ** Several ads for different Just Dance games appear throughout the routine (i.e, outside the subway as a poster). ** The singers names and the song name appears on a tiled wall outside the subway. * Since the Subway version is sitting down, this is the seventh song that requires sitting down. The first one being the Chair version of Rich Girl, the Seated Dance version of Diamonds, Under the Sea, the Car Version of Teacher and What Is Love and the Bicycle version of Side To Side. ** This is also the first song to be set in a train, followed by John Wayne. ** It is the second song to have a train theme, the first being Part Of Me followed by John Wayne. Gallery Game Files Chantaje Cover Generic.jpg|''Chantaje'' ChantajeALT Cover Generic.jpg|''Chantaje'' (Subway Version) Chantaje cover albumcoach.png|Classic's album coach Chantajealt cover albumcoach.png|Subway Version's album coach Chantaje p1 ava.png|Classic (P1) s avatar Chantajealt p2 ava.png|Subway Version (P2) s avatar Tex1 512x256 m b2d5b5eea76d7f99 14.png|The Wii tutorial featuring P2 of the Classic routine and the unicorn from 4x4 In-Game Screenshots Chantaje menu.png|''Chantaje'' on the menu Chantaje_load.png|Loading screen Chantaje_coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Chantajealt menu.png|''Chantaje'' (Subway Version) on the Just Dance 2018 menu chantajealt load.png|Subway Version loading screen chantajealt coachmenu.png|Subway Version coach selection screen Promotional Images Chantaje promo gameplay 2.jpg Chantaje promo gameplay 3.jpg Chantaje-Shakira-Maluma_Widescreen_293253.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft s website Others Chantaje thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Chantaje thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Chantaje Background.png|Background Chantajealt easteregg 1.png|The coach from I Gotta Feeling on the metro wall Chantajealt easteregg 2.png|The two prohibition signs referencing the Panda and P3 of In the Summertime Chantajealt easteregg 3.png|The background from Summer Sweetie appearing behind the windows Chantajealt easteregg 4.png|Another appearance on the Summer Sweetie background Chantaje_Background_Rough_27-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_29-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_30-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_31-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_31-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_32-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_33-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_34-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_37-1024x576.jpg Videos Official Music Video Shakira - Chantaje (Official video) ft. Maluma Teasers Chantaje - Gameplay Teaser (US) Chantaje - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Chantaje - Just Dance 2018 Chantaje (Subway Version) - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2018 - Chantaje - 5 Stars M - Wii Extractions Just Dance 2018- Chantaje|Classic References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Songs by Shakira Category:Songs by Maluma Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Céline Baron Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Paola Guivel